The present invention relates to an image processing device enabling the user to cut out and synthesize desired arbitrary images among the picked-up images.
In recent years, as the miniaturization of image pickup elements such as CCD and the like steps ahead, minute display or recording becomes possible even when a part of the image area is cut out. For instance, the specification of Japanese Patent No. 2557865 proposes a device for appropriately reading out image pickup information from the center area of the image pickup element.
A system of taking photos with a plurality of cameras and synthesizing and outputting the respective photos is conventionally known from the specification of Japanese Patent No. 3234851, the Journal of the Institute of Television Engineers of Japan, Vol. 48, No. 11, p1418-1419, and so on.